Dragonborn
Almost universally reviled and forsaken, the Tiamati were once the children of Dragonkind who ruled the skies of the Northern Realm. During the second War in Heaven, the Tiamati were the frontline soldiers of the Dragons who - due to their immense size - could often not battle in the underground network of caves that became strongholds for the Dwarves. The battles were long and bloody, and it is said that nearly ALL Dwarven bloodlines were snuffed out during this war. Despite this, the Tiamati and their Dragon fathers were defeated - and though all of the greater dragons were killed, some Tiamati fled east to the Cascadian Isles. Weakened and cursed for their flight from the North, the Tiamati all but disappeared from the world. What few Dragonborn appear in Heartland society not much can be said of them. Even under torture they don't reveal the location of their new homelands, nor can it be understood why they would ever attempt travel outside of their realm - into a world that seeks nothing but their eradication. Culture To a Dragonborn, their culture and identity are misunderstood by the world at large. They saw the cruel acts of Dragons as a necessity for the furthering of the world and its peoples, understanding that they had an otherwordly understanding of the cosmos. They saw Dragons as guardians of the world in its entirety, and after their death have inherited this purpose in their stead. Dragonborn society is one bound in honor and tradition. Coming of age rituals of a Dragonborn involve brutal and barbaric pilgrimages into the most inhospitable wastes, volcanic hells, and freezing peaks. Nearly all adolescents die during these pilgrimages, but those who survive become stronger and pass on this strength to their brood. Dragonborn society is structured around the strongest of their kind, with battles to the death being the common form of succession. Dragonborn despise weakness in all its forms, and see their form of eugenics as being a necessity to survive some foreseen calamity. Because of this, Dragonborn are very few and far between, with their numbers likely being below 1000 in its entirety. Traits '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength increases by 2, and your Charisma by 1. '''Draconic Ancestry: '''Choose one color of dragon. You gain the breath weapon and resistance of that type of dragon. '''Breath Weapon: '''You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of that exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area must make a sving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Con modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you must complete a short or long rest before you can use it again. '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Draconic is thought to be one of the oldest languages in the world, and is often used in the study of magic. The language sounds harsh and gutteral to most, and includes hard consonants. '''Age: '''Young dragonborn grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, atain the size and development of a 10 year-old human child by the age of 2, and reach peak maturity by the age of 8. However, they are very short-lived, usually succumbing to old age at 40. This number is one that is ever increasing however. '''Alignment: '''The blood running through their veins signals the Dragonborn's ancestry, and while one may try to fight it, they tend toward the alignment of the ancient creature from which they descend.